video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Flyz - Dragon Dawn and 2 Other Stories
|catalogue number = VC1426 KC1459 |rating = |running time = 66 minutes|re-released by = VCI and Kid's Club|re-release date = }}Dragon Flyz - Dragon Dawn and 2 Other Stories is a UK VHS release by VCI on 14th October 1996. It got re-released by VCI and Kid's Club on 9th March 1998. Description BRAND NEW! Based on the Best Selling Toy FLIGHT IS MIGHT! The year is 4180AD. In Dragon Flyz, the human race is about to face its biggest challenge yet! The planet has been completely devastated by a great natural disaster and is covered by dark swamps and shaken by volcanic eruptions. The last survivors of the human race have built a flying city, Airlandis. Carrying, like Noah's Ark, the samples of all the long lost animals and plants of the planet, Airlandis is the last hope of the human race to ever start again! This will not be an easy quest. Dread Wing, a tyrannical mutant warrior, has proclaimed himself sole ruler of the dying planet and that includes Airlandis too! For the Four Dragon Flyz, Z'neth, Summit, Apex and Peak and their flying mounts the Dragons, a bitter fight begins against Dread's troops. A fight for peace, a fight for survival! Episodes * Dragon Dawn - 'Despite his brother Z’neth’s warning’s, Peak does one flip too many and takes a tumble. Two of Dread Wing’s Gremwing’s lurking nearby, pounce on him and take him prisoner. Dread Wing uses Peak as bait to draw the other Dragon Flyz into a Trap! * '''Day of the Dragon -' Dread Wing and Gangryn plan to create a new race of Dragon mutants, gifted with magic powers. Nocturna attaks Airlandis, were Vela, The Summit Dragon has just laid an egg. Nocturna steals it.. The Dragon Flyz attack Warndo to get the egg back but they’re to late! It’s already hatched. * '''Darkness Bound '-' A space ship crashers on old Earth. Aron picks up the distress signal and sends in the Dragon Flyz to invesigate. They discover an orbital station from before the disaster. No one is left inside. The Dragon Flyz are about to leave when they’er attaked by Dread Wing, who in turn is attacked by his enemy Krayco, the Dark Dramen’s powerful leader. Credits © 1996 Gaumont-Abrams Gentile Entertainment, Inc. Licensed by Copyright Promotions Ltd. Opening (Original 1996 release) * Tracking control screen (1995-2005) * Warning screen (1995-2005) * VCI children's promo from 1996 (Long version) by Jonathan Kydd * Pretty Lights Sky Dancers advert * Dragon Flyz Flying Action Figures advert * Dragon Flyz intro * Start of Dragon Dawn (1996) Closing (Original 1996 release) * End of Darkness Bound (1996) * Dragon Flyz closing credits * Gaumont logo (1995-2004) * Abrams Gentile Entertainment logo (1995-1996) * Active Entertainment logo * VCI logo (1995-2005) Trailers and info # The VCI children's trailer from 1996 with clips from "Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends", "Fourways Farm", "Sooty", "Rosie and Jim", "Tots Video", "Sky Dancers" and "Dragon Flyz". # Pretty Lights Sky Dancers 1995 (USA TV Advert) # Dragon Flyz Flying Action Figures 1996 (USA TV Advert) Gallery Dragon-Flyz-Vhs-Video-Tape-_57.jpg|Back cover Dragon-Flyz-Vhs-Video-Tape-_57 (1).jpg|Cassette Dragon-Flyz-Dragon-Dawn-And-Two-Other-_57 (1).jpg|Cassette with The VCI children's trailer from 1996 and Two Gaumount Toys Adverts Dragon-Flyz-Dragon-Dawn-And-Two-Other-_57 (2).jpg Dragon-Flyz-Dragon-Dawn-And-Two-Other-_57.jpg Video clips Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Dragon Flyz Category:Gaumont Film Company Category:1996 VHS Releases Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:VCI logo from 1995 to 2005 Category:VHS Videos with The VCI children's trailer from 1996 (announced by Jonathan Kydd) Category:BBFC U Category:VHS releases which involve the 1996-1998 children's promo (voiceover: Jonathan Kydd) Category:VHS Videos with Sky Dancers Figures Toys 1995 Commercial Category:VHS Videos with Dragon Flyz Flying Action Figures Toys 1996 Commercial Category:1998 VHS Releases Category:Abrams/Gentile Entertainment Category:Active Entertainment Category:Columbia TriStar Television Category:Sony Pictures Television